Recently, there has been studied an effect of electric wave and magnetic field radiation which are briefly classified a as "non-ionizing radiation, " on living beings. The present invention relates in particular to a three-dimensional integrating fluxmeter for measuring magnetic field strength irrespective of the direction of the magnetic field to measure the integrated value of the magnetic field strength.
A fluxmeter commonly referred to as "(a saturation iron core type flux gate has been conventionally used to measure magnetic flux radiated from a ferromagnetic material. However, the flux gate can be used only to measure instantaneous magnetic flux in the measuring environment and cannot measure the accumulated magnetic field strength.